Key cutting is a primary method used for the duplication of keys. In this method, a flat key to be duplicated is fitted into a vise in a key duplication machine. A blank key is then inserted into a parallel vise. For operation, the original key is then moved along a guider simultaneously as the blank is moved against a cutting wheel. This operation duplicates the pattern into the formerly blank key. Once the cutting is complete, the new key is then deburred. The cutting operation removes material from the blank key, transforming it into the form of chips or shavings, and often leaving the area surrounding the key cutting machine quite messy. The present invention features a chip and shaving collection system for a key cutting machine to more effectively manage workspace cleanliness.